Sept Battements
by TheodoreIsNott
Summary: Un an, deux ans, trois ans. Le temps passe alors que Lily Evans murit, grandit et évolue au rythme de son coeur qui bat. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Jusqu'à atteindre les sept battements. Les sept battements d'émotion.
1. Monstre!  1971

**Note : **Une Fic en Sept Chapitres, portant sur 7 journées de la vie de Lily Evans, répond au projet d'Albus Dumbledore, de HPF, que je remercie de son initiative.

Merci également à mes bêtas, Souky et Laly12! Leurs corrections et nombreux conseils furent particulièrement utiles!

Merci à Calladan la Grenouille pour m'avoir aidé à trouver le titre. Sans elle, j'y serais encore!

**A/N : **Voici le premier chapitre de cette fic courte. Il se passe en Janvier 1971. Les cinq premières journées étant écrites, je pense suivre un rythme d'un chapitre par semaine.

Bonne lecture.

**Monstre ! **

Avec un bâillement sonore, le menton dans les mains, je fixais Pétunia qui s'enthousiasmait à propos de la nouvelle collection été de son magasin préféré. Passionnant, n'est-ce pas?

Pétunia finit par remarquer mon ennui et retroussa le nez, vexée.

-Dis-le, si je t'embête !

Evidemment, je ne lui répondis pas, rougissant simplement.

-De toute manière, depuis que tu passes tes journées avec lui, nous ne sommes plus assez dignes de ton intérêt, cracha-t-elle méchamment.

-Ne sois pas méchante, Pétunia, pas aujourd'hui...

-Aujourd'hui? Pourquoi? Qu'y a t-il d'important aujourd'hui ? ricana-t-elle en me fixant, ses yeux brillants d'une lueur mauvaise.

Aussitôt, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, et je m'enfuis du salon, retenant à grand-peine mes pleurs.

XXX

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, et que Pétunia fasse semblant de l'avoir oublié, qu'elle le renie, me blessait profondément. C'était ma grande-sœur, et je l'aimais énormément, alors quand elle avait commencé à me mépriser, je m'étais sentie sombrer.

J'étais une enfant bizarre, aux yeux verts trop expressifs, aux agissements trop anormaux, aux réactions trop sensibles. Je faisais fleurir les fleurs rien qu'en les touchant, je faisais léviter des objets rien qu'en y pensant, et cela effrayait tous les gens autour de moi. Tous, sauf notre voisin. Severus Rogue. Severus était mon meilleur ami, et je pensais souvent qu'il serait le seul que je n'aurais jamais.

Pourtant, ma sœur ne l'aimait pas et n'arrivait pas à accepter que nous puissions nous fréquenter. C'était le fils d'un père ivrogne, d'une mère quasi-invisible, et dont les vêtements étaient bien trop grands pour lui. Il n'était décidemment pas assez décent pour que Pétunia Evans puisse se rabaisser à le fréquenter. Je trouvais ce genre de pensées exécrables mais Pétunia était ma sœur alors je ne lui disais jamais rien.

Pétunia et moi étions jusqu'à peu très proches. Presque toujours ensembles, elle me contait avec délice toutes ses aventures et ses secrets de grande, fière d'avoir une petite sœur tellement admirative. Car oui, j'admirais ma sœur. Elle n'était pas vraiment belle, ni même très douée, mais elle avait toujours pris ma défense face à ses idiots qui se moquaient souvent de mon étrangeté. Cela jusqu'à ce que Severus s'exclame que j'étais une sorcière, que j'étais normale, et que c'était Pétunia qui était bizarre, une moldue comme il disait, et qu'elle était peu importante. Comme je n'avais rien répliqué, elle s'était énervée et, depuis, semblait m'assaillir de ressentiments.

Elle n'avait pas dérogé à sa nouvelle règle en ce jour pourtant censé être un minimum heureux. Aujourd'hui, je fêtais mes onze ans. Aujourd'hui, je me rapprochais lentement mais sûrement du statut de « grande » qu'arborait ma sœur. Aujourd'hui, cette dernière avait tout gâché.

XXX

Allongée sur l'herbe devant notre petite et agréable maison, les yeux toujours embués de larmes et les joues humides et sillonnées de leurs traces, je contemplais distraitement le ciel et les étendues nuageuses se dévoilant au-dessus de moi. Par ici, une douce forme d'étoile, par là, une plus ténébreuse de poignard, ici, un chat… et là, un miaulement. Un miaulement ?

Je me relevai précipitamment et, essuyant d'un geste vague ma robe des brins d'herbe secs, j'observai les alentours, à la recherche d'un chat. Tout ce que je vis fut l'ombre plutôt frêle d'une femme à l'âge moyen, observant, l'air soucieux, une sorte de parchemin. Je haussai les sourcils, puis me rapprochai de la dame et murmurai :

-Je peux peut-être vous aider, madame ?

Elle releva alors les yeux de son papier et elle me fixa, moi, jeune et frêle petite rousse de onze ans. Son regard était profond, sage et légèrement brillant, et je me sentis rapidement intimidée par une telle majesté.

-Lily Evans ?

-Je…Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

-N'ayez pas peur, je ne vous ferai rien. Et, pour répondre à votre question, si je le sais, c'est parce que je suis Minerva McGonagall, directrice-adjointe du collège Poudlard.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent brusquement et je m'exclamai :

-Poudlard, l'école dont Severus m'a parlé?

-Severus Rogue? Eh bien, oui, celle-là même. Mais, dites-moi, vous semblez avoir pleuré... Tout va bien?

Immédiatement, je portai une main à mes joues, essuyant les quelques traces de larmes restantes.

-Ce n'est rien. Une dispute avec ma grande sœur.

Un instant, une ombre de mélancolie et de compassion assombrit le visage de l'agréable dame. Mais, rapidement, il retrouva l'austérité caractérisant son rôle de Directrice-adjointe et elle s'exclama:

-Pourrais-je voir vos parents?

Je hochai timidement la tête et la guidai vers l'entrée.

-Maman, Papa, quelqu'un demande à vous voir! criai-je avant d'inviter le professeur à entrer.

On entendit des pas dévaler l'escalier et, rapidement, une jeune femme au visage fin et aux yeux marron foncé apparut dans notre champ de vision. Elle me prit par le bras et me rapprocha d'elle. Arrivée devant l'étrange visiteur, elle arbora un sourire poli et s'enquit du ton joyeux qui la caractérisait :

-Que puis-je pour vous, madame ?

-Je suis le professeur Minerva McGonagall, directrice-adjointe du collège de sorcellerie Poudlard. Votre fille bénéficie d'une inscription depuis sa naissance. Evidemment, comme vous êtes des Moldus –des personnes dénuées de pouvoirs magiques- ce que je vous dis vous semble invraisemblable, et peut-être même songez vous à appeler la police afin de me faire interner.

Un léger sourire gêné étira les lèvres de ma mère, qui raffermit son emprise sur mon épaule.

-Cette lettre explique sommairement ce qu'est Poudlard, ce que Lily y étudiera, et d'autres choses qui vous aideront à prendre votre décision. Voyant que maman s'apprêtait à prendre la parole, le professeur leva brièvement la main et poursuivit: Vous ne me croyez surement pas mais, rappelez-vous, Lily n'a t'elle jamais fait de choses particulières? Un peu magiques? Rien d'étrange ne s'est jamais passé?

Maman referma alors sa bouche tandis que la stupéfaction se peignait sur son visage:

-Si, bien sûr...Enfin, oui, Lily a déjà fait des actes « étranges » mais…

-Je ne suis pas étrange! m'exclamai-je alors, surprenant autant les deux femmes que moi-même.

Attirée par mon exclamation, Pétunia s'approcha de nous. Ces yeux luisaient de moquerie ainsi que de jalousie mal dissimulée.

-Evidemment que tu es étrange. Tu transformes des fleurs, tu fais léviter des objets... Après tout, pourquoi ne serais-tu pas une sorcière? Un monstre?

Je perdis toutes mes couleurs et, ahurie, blessée, laissai libre cours à mes larmes alors que je hurlai :

-Je ne suis pas un monstre! Tu es méchante, Tunia !

-Evidemment que tu n'es pas un monstre. Les sorciers sont des gens tout à fait normaux, autant que vous, Pétunia.

-Ne me comparez pas à vous! JE ne suis PAS un monstre! Pas comme ELLE! hurla-t-elle en me pointant du doigt.

-Tu es simplement jalouse ! crachai-je.

-Lily, Pétunia, ça suffit!

-Ne me parle plus jamais, sale monstre! siffla cette dernière en se détournant.

-Tu es ma SOEUR!

-Je n'ai pas de sœur! hurla-t-elle, ses yeux brillants de rage, en se retournant brusquement.

Je hoquetai, et fis un pas en arrière.

Maman, indignée, ordonna à Pétunia d'aller dans sa chambre, et de ne plus en sortir jusqu'a ce que notre père vienne la voir. McGonagall, le visage assombri d'une légère peine, me fixait avec compassion. D'une voix douce, elle murmura:

-Tu n'es pas un monstre, Lily. A Poudlard, des dizaines d'élèves sont comme toi, des sorciers. Là-bas, tu apprendras à contrôler ta magie, à la dompter et à l'utiliser pendant sept ans. Tu reviendras chez toi à chaque vacances si tu le souhaites. Tu n'es pas un monstre, Lily, tu es une sorcière ! répéta-t-elle alors que mes larmes se tarissaient.

XXX

Aujourd'hui, j'ai fêté mes onze ans. Aujourd'hui, j'ai appris que j'étais une sorcière.  
>Aujourd'hui, j'étais devenue un monstre aux yeux de celle que j'admirais tellement.<br>Mais peu importe ce qu'elle pensait. Je montrerai à mes parents qu'ils ont de quoi être fiers de moi et que je ne suis pas un monstre.  
>Simplement une sorcière.<p>

XXX

Alors, un verdict pour ce premier chapitre?

Julia.


	2. Que Potter en profite 1974

**A/N : **Merci encore à Laly et Souky pour leur correction!

Voici un nouveau chapitre, relatant une autre journée, cette fois-ci en quatrième année, soit en 1974.

Bonne lecture!

**Que Potter en profite...**

Avec un soupir, je me laissai tomber sur une chaise, faisant glisser mon sac au sol. Pour que mes parents soient fiers de moi, je me devais d'être la meilleure en toutes les matières. Pour cela, il me fallait être toujours vive et prête à répondre à n'importe quelle question et à avoir une longueur d'avance sur les cours étudiés. Tout cela était exténuant et à force de veiller jusque tard le soir pour tout finir à l'avance, je sentais mes forces et ma vitalité chuter. Espérons tout de même que les heures passées à étudier de fond en comble le philtre d'aujourd'hui seront utiles!

Machinalement, je sortis mes affaires et les installai face à moi.

-Bonjour Lily, murmura Rogue en passant près de moi. Je relevai la tête et lui souris doucement.

Mon amitié avec Severus. Encore une chose exténuante. Ayant été repartis dans des maisons différentes, mais également ennemies, notre amitié était mal vue et même interdite, nous forçant à nous voir en secret, cachés derrière un arbre ou une étagère. Évidemment, s'il ne tenait qu'à moi, je n'écouterais pas les gens, et Severus et moi nous parlerions sans gêne devant tout le monde.

-Bonjour les quatrièmes années! s'exclama gaiement le professeur Slughorn, maîtres des potions, comme je vous l'ai dit la dernière fois, nous allons aujourd'hui étudier...

-Etudier? Aujourd'hui? Mais enfin, professeur, c'est le premier avril! Soyons-fou! l'interrompit brusquement un brun à lunettes.

Je soupirai bruyamment. Lui, c'était James Potter. Un idiot vaniteux, se croyant au dessus des règles et des gens, toujours en compagnie de Sirius Black, même genre d'idiot. Lui, c'était la calamité des quatrièmes années. Lui, c'était un des idiots qui se moquait de Severus. Lui, c'était un autre de mes maux. Et lui, se permettait d'interrompre le cours pour lequel j'avais étudié à m'en arracher les cheveux.

Et, évidemment, cet idiot était adoré par Slughorn.

-Par Salazar, Mr Potter, vous avez raison! Je n'avais point remarqué quel jour nous étions... Et bien soit, en ce premier avril, innovons et faisons quelque chose qui change de l'ordinaire. Voici, jeunes élèves, la liste des ingrédients que nous avons étudiés depuis le début de l'année. Vous connaissez leurs effets, leurs caractéristiques, alors il ne vous reste plus qu'à m'inventer un philtre! Laissez divaguer votre imagination. Aujourd'hui, un seul mot d'ordre: Amusez-vous!

La bouche entrouverte, perdue, je fixais le professeur Slughorn. Improvisation? IMPROVISATION? Merlin!

Potter, prépare-toi à mourir.

XXX

Soupir. La tête dans les mains, je contemplais la liste des ingrédients.

Tête de morue, jus de chauve souris abattue à l'aide d'un tranchant d'argent, poudre de tue-loup, pépites de pierre bleue... Et aucune fichtre idée qui pourrait les lier, les mélanger, les transformer.

XXX

Si j'ajoutais une cuillère à café d'essence de belladone, peut-être que...

XXX

-Lily...

-Quoi? fis-je sèchement.

-La fève, écrase-la au lieu de la percer, murmura Rogue.

Fatiguée, je relevai la tête vers lui. L'écraser? Pourtant le manuel disait clairement que nous devions la percer... Bon, tant pis pour le manuel, faisons confiance à Severus.

XXX

La mixture avait une drôle de couleur orangée au lieu du rose pâle que je prévoyais. Évidemment, c'était mieux que celle de Peter, qui était d'un rose bonbon au lieu du turquoise qu'il pensait, selon ses propres dires, avoir.  
>J'ai dû mettre trop de jus de chauvesouris. Espérons que le résultat soit tout de même satisfaisant.<p>

XXX

Plus que cinq minutes. La potion était d'une couleur rose, presque trop pâle par rapport à ce que j'espérais. Normalement, si j'avais bien dosé les ingrédients et prévu les bons effets, cette potion était supposée faire rougeoyer n'importe quel objet que nous tremperions dedans…  
>XXX<p>

-Ohohoh, ohohoh, que voilà donc, MissEvans! Quelle agréable couleur que celle-ci. Ses effets sont-ils tout aussi plaisant?

-Eh bien, oui, normalement... La potion est censée faire rougeoyer n'importe quel objet qui rentrera en contact avec...

-Intéressant, Miss, intéressant. Faites-donc l'expérience! s'exclama-t-il en me tendant précautionneusement une cuillère en fer.

La main hésitante, je pris la cuillère et, lentement, en fis tremper le bout dans la potion. Le silence dans la classe, pesant, le devint encore plus lorsque, plusieurs instants plus tard, aucune réaction visible ne fut perçue. Slughorn eut une moue de déception, et commença à se détourner. Aussitôt, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, et je baissai honteusement la tête.

Finalement, peut-être que j'étais réellement un monstre, une prétendue sorcière, simplement bonne en théorie, incapable de réaliser de simples exercices pratiques, sans talent, aucun, pour tout ce qui n'était pas écrit dans des manuels. Peut-être que mes parents n'avaient vraiment aucune raison d'être fiers de moi.

Une larme coula lentement sur ma joue, traitresse. Irritée, je l'essuyai d'un geste sec et relevai brusquement la tête. Finalement, je relevai mon autre main, et fixai avec rage la cuillère... Avant de pousser un cri de surprise.

Slughorn se tourna précipitamment vers moi, les sourcils haussés, et s'exclama :

-Qu'y a-t-il Mademoiselle Evans ?

-Je… La potion… Je m'étais trompée dans les effets et…

Le professeur Slughorn s'approcha alors, et prit la cuillère dans les mains.

-Merlin, vous venez d'inventer une potion faisant fondre le métal. Vraiment ingénieux, très ingénieux ! Je suis impressionné, miss… Vous pouvez être fière de vous. Vingt points pour Gryffondor ! Continuez à nous impressionnez ainsi, Evans, vous avez un réel talent !

Je rougis brutalement alors que Slughorn m'offrait un sourire fier. Puis il se détourna, et je restai immobile à fixer ma potion rose pâle, un drôle de sentiment m'envahissant. De la fierté ? Peut-être. Du bonheur et du soulagement, certainement.

Parce qu'aujourd'hui, Slughorn me flatta. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, je sus que je n'étais pas réellement un monstre, et que j'avais vraiment une part sorcière en moi. Une part qui ne ferait pas honte à mes parents, qui pourront être fiers de moi.

Je soupirai longuement et, les joues rosies de plaisir, un léger sourire aux lèvres, levai les yeux vers celui qui se trouvait devant moi, soit James Potter. Oubliant un instant toute mon animosité à son encontre, je lui fis un sourire éclatant qui le fit rougir légèrement, avant qu'il ne se reprenne et m'offre à son tour un joli sourire. Je levai les yeux au ciel, mais ce sentiment de fierté et de soulagement m'empêchait de me sentir vraiment irritée.

Que Potter en profite.

XXX

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu. Si ce n'est pas le cas, ou bien même si ça l'est, n'hésitez pas à me dire pourquoi grâce à l'encadré destiné à cela. ^^

Au plaisir,

Julia.


	3. Sangdebourbe! 1975

**Sang-de-bourbe**

_Sang-de-bourbe._

Voilà ce que j'étais aux yeux de celui fut un jour mon meilleur ami. Une sang-de-bourbe. Une sous-espèce. Quelqu'un qui ne méritait pas le statut de sorcier, d'être humain. Une sous-merde.

Une larme, traitresse, s'écoula le long de mes joues. En hurlant de rage, je l'essuyai sèchement. Je me mis à crier à en perdre la voix, à taper pour me soulager, toujours en retenant mes larmes.

_Sang-de-bourbe__  
><em>  
>Ce mot, craché cruellement à mon encontre. Ce mot qui me caractérisait. Ce mot qui m'insultait. Ce mot, lâché par Severus même.<p>

_Sang-de-bourbe.__  
><em>  
>Des années d'amitié réduite à néant à cause de ce simple mot. Et tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé si Potter n'avait pas fait l'idiot, une fois encore. Je le haïssais, ô combien je le haïssais! S'il avait fait taire son égo, son gout du spectacle, son arrogance...Severus aurait simplement continué à me mentir, à me voir une fois tous les trente-six du mois, à faire semblant de m'accepter, et de ne pas me rabaisser.<p>

_Sang-de-bourbe.__  
><em>  
>Combien de fois a-t-il, ces derniers temps, pensé à me le cracher au visage? Combien de fois a-t-il fait semblant de me sourire, tout en aspirant à me tuer pour éradiquer notre sous-espèce de la Terre? Combien de fois ?<p>

_Sang-de-bourbe.__  
><em>  
>Quelle idiote, non mais quelle idiote! Comment ai-je pu croire, espérer, que notre amitié durerait? Nous n'avions plus six ans, simplement quinze, et déjà tant de décisions à prendre. Et, à notre âge, comment savoir si nous prenions les bonnes? Comment savoir?<p>

_Sang-de-bourbe.__  
><em>  
>Brusquement, la porte s'ouvrit sur une Alice rouge de colère. Murmurant quelque chose comme "Quels idiots, non mais quels idiots!" elle s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Comme si c'était ce que j'attendais, je sentis mes barrières s'écrouler et toute ma fausse assurance disparaître.<p>

_Sang-de-bourbe.__  
><em>  
>Même si nous n'avions que quinze ans, même si faire des choix était dur, pouvions-nous insulter des gens en mettant cela sur le compte de la rage, de l'impuissance, de la confusion?<p>

_Sang-de-bourbe.__  
><em>  
>Eh bien soit, je leur prouverai que les sang-de-bourbes ne leur sont pas inférieurs, ou quoique ce soit d'autre dans ce genre. Je leur prouverai, et des dizaines d'autres après moi le feront.<p> 


	4. Joyeux Anniversaire, James 1978

Merci à Souky pour la correction!

Ce chapitre-ci prend place en Mars 1978,

Bonne lecture!

**Joyeux Anniversaire, James.**

Rajustant mon insigne de préfète-en-chef, je m'autorisai un léger sourire, fière de moi. La petite fille apeurée, persuadée d'être la honte de sa famille, et tentant tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour corriger cela, avait disparu, laissant place à une jeune femme plutôt sûre d'elle. Les professeurs m'avaient maintes fois fait part de leur fierté et, en guise de récompense, m'avaient offert le poste de préfète puis, plus tard, de préfète-en-chef. Cette distinction m'avait particulièrement touché, et je prenais soin de faire respecter à la lettre les règles du château, ainsi que de conserver un niveau excellent dans chaque matière.

Prenant un livre moldu que j'avais précédemment jeté à la va-vite sur mon lit, je descendis deux à deux les marches de l'escalier menant à la salle commune. Puis, passant une main lasse dans mes cheveux, je contemplai d'un air désabusé ce qu'était devenue cette dernière. Une grande table avait été monopolisée et on y avait étalé une quantité phénoménale de cochonneries, des banderoles clamant la « ô si grande classe des Maraudeurs » étaient fièrement accrochées sur chaque mur, et un grand poster à l'effigie de James Potter ornait le mur au-dessus de la cheminée.

Je poussai alors un grand soupir, me morigénant d'avoir momentanément oublié ce jour particulier, qui faisait de ma position de préfète-en-chef une horreur. L'anniversaire du grand Potter. Au programme ? Des groupies déchaînées, du bruit à faire rager un sourd, des bêtises à ne plus en finir. Comprenez à présent pourquoi je détestais être préfète ce jour-là en particulier ? J'aurais pu, bien évidemment, imaginer que ce très cher Potter aurait abandonné cette tradition stupide de fêter, de manière grandiose, cela va de soit, son anniversaire lorsqu'il avait été nommé préfet-en-chef mais, vous vous en doutez bien, c'était tout bonnement impossible.

Alors, en ce radieux vingt-sept mars, je me retrouvais dans cette salle commune, les mains sur les hanches, les yeux plissés, à chercher précautionneusement Potter. Lorsque je le vis, riant de bon cœur en compagnie de ses trois amis, avachis sur des fauteuils, je sentis une brusque rage s'emparer de moi et je me dirigeai à grands pas vers James. Je me plantai devant lui, mes yeux le mitraillant férocement, alors qu'il levait paresseusement le regard vers moi :

-Vous voulez, très charmante demoiselle ?

Je retins de justesse de lever les yeux au ciel et, le plus poliment possible, m'exclamai :

-Ce que je veux, très cher Potter, est que vous rangiez _immédiatement _la salle commune, en empaquetant comme il se doit ces fichues décorations, et que vous les jetiez au fin fond du lac !

Potter me fit un délicat sourire, me prit par le bras et, de force, me fit m'assoir à ses côtés.

-Lily, douce Lily, dois-je te rappeler qu'il s'agit de mon dix-huitième anniversaire ?

Je haussai alors les sourcils, sous-entendant clairement « Et alors ? ».

-Eh bien, Lily, comme tu le sais très certainement, dix-huit ans chez les moldus signifie le passage à la majorité, au monde des adultes, conclut-il avec un sourire entendu.

-Et, évidemment, fêter ta majorité moldue est d'une importance capitale? fis-je narquoisement.

-Tout à fait.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, et me relevai brusquement.

-Je vais à la bibliothèque chercher un livre. Je veux…J'ordonne que cette salle commune soit dans son état original lorsque je reviendrai. _Capiche ? _ajoutai-je avec un sourire ironique avant de me détourner et de quitter la salle avant que Potter ait pu m'interrompre.

Songeuse, je déambulai dans les couloirs, n'ayant finalement aucune envie d'aller à la bibliothèque. Comme souvent depuis quelques temps, je me surpris à penser une fois encore à James Potter. Ce nigaud monopolisait dangereusement mes pensées, qui devenaient de plus en plus sympathiques et agréables à son encontre, ce qui n'allait absolument pas. J'étais censée haïr Potter, son arrogance et son envie irrépressible de faire de moi sa petite amie m'exaspérant au plus haut point. Certes, cette dernière année, il avait changé. Pour le mieux, il me fallait l'avouer. Il était devenu plus posé, semblait réfléchir avant d'agir ou bien même de parler, et ne faisait plus ses farces humiliantes qu'il adorait et qui me révoltait.

D'accord, il avait changé. Mais était-ce pour autant une raison de le laisser s'infiltrer dans mon esprit ? Absolument pas. Il fallait changer cela, et retrouver cette froideur coutumière mise aux oubliettes depuis peu.

XXX

-On a tout rangé, Lily… fit James d'une petite voix, les yeux levés vers moi.

Stupéfaite, j'observai la salle commune qui avait retrouvé son calme et sa propreté habituelle. Toutes bannières avaient disparu et les réserves de nourriture semblaient s'être volatilisées. Potter m'avait donc écouté ? Merlin, que lui arrivait-il aujourd'hui ?

Mon étonnement dû se lire sur mon visage, car James s'autorisa un léger sourire amusé avant de s'exclamer :

-Ne fais pas cette tête, jolie Lily ! Tu me crois, à présent, quand je te dis que je suis gentil ?

Je ris doucement, et murmurai :

-James Charlus Potter, faire preuve d'obéissance. Ce jour est à graver d'une pierre blanche !

-N'exagère pas non plus, je ne suis pas _si _catastrophique que cela…

L'éclat de rire, seule réponse que je lui offris, le fit grimacer. Puis, mon rire cessa d'un coup, et nous tombâmes dans un silence pesant. Une fois encore, je me retrouvais à agir bizarrement, à discuter amicalement avec Potter, et même à rire avec lui. Et cela n'allait _pas du tout. _Je m'étais pourtant promis de ne plus agir ainsi, de ne plus penser ainsi… Pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à résister ? Pourquoi ma haine envers Potter semblait s'être volatilisée ? _Pourquoi ?_

-Tu veux bien marcher un peu dans le parc ? fit brusquement le brun à lunettes, les yeux fixés sur le mur derrière moi.

Surprise qu'il ait pris la parole, encore plus par sa proposition, je restai un instant immobile, la bouche entrouverte. Marcher…_avec lui ? _Devais-je…devais-je tenter le coup ? Après tout, il me l'avait prouvé. Il avait changé. Pas vrai ?

-Je…pourquoi pas ? murmurai-je en guise de réponse.

Un grand sourire ravi éclaira le visage de Potter, un vrai sourire, pur et heureux, loin de la grimace moqueuse ou ironique qu'il arborait souvent. Bizarrement, mon cœur sembla se réchauffer à cette vision, tout comme mes joues qui tournèrent au rouge carmin. Puis, délicatement, il me prit par la main, et me guida en dehors de la salle commune.

Lentement, en silence, nous traversâmes les couloirs du château, ma main toujours dans la sienne. Arrivés au bord du lac, nous nous assîmes sur l'herbe foisonnante qui l'entourait et, discrètement, j'observai nos mains toujours liées. Etrangement, je ne ressentais aucune gêne à savoir ma main dans la sienne, ni à l'idée que tout le monde pouvait nous voir, et que des rumeurs se propageraient dans les heures suivantes. Etrangement, je me sentais bien, là, proche de lui, dans ce silence paisible, à observer l'étendue d'eau face à nous. Je me sentais apaisée. Heureuse. Aimée. Et ça n'allait pas du tout.

Brusquement, je retirai ma main et me relevai. James sursauta et leva les yeux vers moi, surpris.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Je… Pourquoi voulais-tu qu'on vienne ici ? répondis-je sèchement.

Déboussolé, James me fixa un instant sans répondre avant de se relever et de s'exclamer, perdu :

-Je…Je ne sais pas, moi ! Se promener ? Parler ? Me faire plaisir ? tenta-t-il piteusement.

Je soupirai, attendrie à contrecœur par son air égaré, ses excuses, et lentement, me rasseyais au sol.

Que m'arrivait-il ?

Je souriais, riais, me sentais bien et, l'instant d'après, à cause de pensées stupides, je devenais sèche et cassante. Avant, bien évidemment, de fondre à nouveau. Jamais Potter ne m'avait jamais fait ressentir autant d'émotions en si peu de temps. A vrai dire, cela faisait plusieurs semaines, peut-être même mois, qu'il arrivait à me faire sentir différents sentiments, à me plaire et m'agacer en même temps. Et, bizarrement, j'adorais cela. J'adorais ces discussions, légères et agréables, suivies de quelques désaccords nécessaires. J'adorais cette sorte de complicité, d'amitié si intime et si souvent reniée qui s'installait entre nous. Alors… pourquoi ne pas lui donner sa chance ? Pourquoi refuser toutes ces tentatives d'amitié, et plus? Pourquoi…Pourquoi ne pas essayer ?

-James ?

Les cheveux toujours aussi désordonnés, les yeux toujours aussi profonds et rieurs, le coin de la lèvre toujours aussi souriant, James tourna sa tête vers moi, m'encourageant du regard.

-Je…

Ma voix se brisa alors, et je détournai le regard, me sentant stupide.

Pourquoi hésitai-je ainsi ? Je le voulais, non ? Et pourtant, j'étais incapable de poursuivre ma phrase, incapable de reprendre la parole, incapable de lui proposer, enfin, ce qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps.

James s'approcha et, lentement, reprit ma main dans la sienne. Il joua distraitement avec, semblant réfléchir, avant de relever le regard vers moi. Il effleura de ses doigts fins ma joue, me faisant frissonner, ce qui lui tira le soupçon d'un sourire. Puis, doucement, ses doigts glissèrent le long de mon nez, et caressèrent mes lèvres, dans un infime frôlement.

Le regard plongé dans le sien, dans son univers chocolaté, réagissant à chacune des sensations que produisait la simple caresse de ses doigts sur mon visage, mon cœur battant plus follement qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, je me sentais prête à m'envoler, dans un autre monde, un monde où il n'y aurait que lui et moi. Que lui, ses cheveux, ses lèvres, ses yeux, sa douceur et ses caresses. Que moi, mon cœur qui semblait avoir cessé de battre, mes joues tellement rouges que leur chaleur me cuisait et mon incapacité à produire un seul son.

Sa bouche, lentement, s'étira en un sourire alors qu'il se penchait vers moi et, tout aussi lentement, déposait ses lèvres rieuses sur les miennes. Je pensais que James n'arriverait plus à me faire vivre des sensations multiples en un seul instant. Mais, alors que ses lèvres dansaient avec les miennes, je réalisai à quel point je m'étais trompée. Ce baiser, tendre et passionné à la fois, semblait jouer avec chaque touche d'émotion qui s'embrouillait en moi. Ce baiser me faisait ressentir un soupçon de surprise, mêlé à des pincées de passion, de délice, de bonheur, d'amour et de désir, et plus encore. Ce baiser aurait très bien pu m'achever, vue la vitesse à laquelle mon cœur battait, avant qu'il ne s'immobilise brusquement lorsque James mordilla ma lèvre.

Mon cœur avait cessé de battre, ayant succombé à la force des sentiments, des émotions, et de l'amour que James me procurait.

**Note:**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!

Merci d'avoir lu ;)

Julia'


	5. Je t'aime plus que tout 1978

Voici le cinquième chapitre, qui se déroule en juin ou fin mai 1978.

Bonne lecture!

**Je t'aime plus que tout**

Avec un soupir, je refermai la porte du dortoir, rajustai ma longue robe verte et, replaçant une mèche derrière mon oreille, entrepris de descendre en direction de la Salle Commune. Puis, brusquement, je m'interrompis dans mon mouvement, un sourire mutin fleurissant sur mes lèvres.

James était supposé me rejoindre dans la salle commune d'ici quelques instants, mais je pensais lui faire la surprise de l'attendre face à son dortoir. Lentement, je pris la direction de sa chambre, relevant ma robe afin de marcher plus aisément. Arrivée devant la porte, je m'adossai au mur face à celle-ci, lorsque des voix provenant du dortoir me parvinrent. Faisant fi de ma conscience qui me criait que la curiosité était un vilain défaut, je tentai d'écouter la conversation.

J'entendis alors un profond soupir, puis des coups répétés avant que la voix de James ne s'exclame :

-Comment vais-je le lui annoncer, moi ?

Une vague de doute m'envahit, et je dus prendre sur moi afin de ne pas ouvrir brusquement la porte et entrer. Je serrai simplement les poings, et fermai les yeux, priant pour que mes doutes se révèlent faux.

-Avec ton cœur James. Ton instinct. Comment as-tu su que tu l'aimais ? Comment as-tu su que tu devais l'embrasser à _ce _moment précis ? Comment, hein ? L'instinct ! s'exclama Sirius d'une voix convaincue.

-Mais… Comment _le _dire à Lily ? se plaignit mon petit ami.

Aussitôt, mon sang se glaça. _Le _dire ? Dire quoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette hésitation ? Pourquoi ne savait-il pas comment me dire quelque chose, lui qui était d'un naturel franc et qui avait une facilité à s'exprimer ? Ne supportant ces doutes affreux, ces questions harassantes, j'ouvris brutalement la porte et, sourire faussement assuré aux lèvres, m'exclamai :

-Me dire quoi, mon ange ?

James sursauta et se leva précipitamment.

-Rien d'important, t'inquiète Lils.

Je fronçai les sourcils et, bien que mon être m'hurlait d'insister, je levai les yeux au ciel et haussai les épaules d'un air désintéressé, sachant très bien qu'il ne me dirait rien.

James me sourit, déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres avant de me prendre la main et de m'entraîner en dehors du dortoir.

-Amusez-vous bien à Pré-Au- Lard, les amoureux ! lança Sirius en nous adressant un clin d'œil. James lui tira la langue tandis que je levai les yeux au ciel.

XXX

James avait quelque chose. Un quelque chose qui le rendait tendu, distant, pensif, presque dans un autre monde. Un quelque chose qui me rendait nerveuse, douteuse, hésitante, et qui me donnait envie de l'arrêter au milieu de cette rue joliment fleurie, et de lui hurler de me dire ce qui n'allait pas. Evidemment, je n'allais pas le faire. Je ne lui dirai rien, le laissant cogiter, penser, s'échapper dans ce monde autre qui semblait préférable à celui où nous vivions, où j'étais avec lui, où je pouvais l'embrasser dès qu'il le souhaitait. Je ne lui dirai rien, préférant me taire et subir ce silence et cette distance que de faire face aux mensonges qu'il pourrait me sortir afin de voiler la vérité.

XXX

-Hé, Lily, viens-là, murmura doucement James en m'attirant en face de lui.

Doucement, le cœur battant à tout rompre, priant pour que mes doutes se révèlent infondés, je m'assis sur le muret devant lui. Inconsciemment, j'observais ses cheveux toujours aussi désordonnés, ses joues légèrement rougies par le vent, assez fort en ce mois de Mai, et ses beaux yeux marron. James était beau. C'était indubitable. Et James était à moi. Indéfiniment ou non, ça, ses prochaines paroles me le prouveront.

-Qu'y-a-t-il James ? m'enquis-je d'une voix douce.

Il me prit la main et, lentement se mit à jouer avec mes doigts. Immédiatement, je fus emportée quelque mois auparavant, alors qu'il s'amusait ainsi avec ma main, avant qu'il ne m'embrasse.

-Je…J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Mon cœur se serra, tandis que je laissais fleurir un léger sourire encourageant sur mes lèvres, légèrement tremblantes. James répondit à mon sourire, puis commença en bafouillant:

-Tu vois…Je voudrais que…Enfin, je sais que c'est encore tôt, et ce n'est pas vraiment le moment…Enfin si, mais non… Bref, je voudrais…Enfin…Tu vois ?

Les sourcils haussés, je fixais James d'un air perdu, n'ayant absolument rien compris à ses bégayements. Il soupira, une moue contrite aux lèvres, et fit :

-Oui, évidemment que tu n'as rien compris, ça n'était absolument pas clair… Donc…Voilà. Ce que je vais te dire risque de te surprendre et…Et je comprendrai si tu refuses, tu sais. Mais Sirius m'a dit qu'il fallait que je me lance, vu que c'est bientôt la fin, qu'on sera bientôt diplômés, et Merlin sait ce qui peut nous arriver… Donc oui, il m'a conseillé de me lancer, de te le dire, parce que je t'aime plus que tout et cela… Quitte à t'infliger un arrêt cardiaque, m'a dit Sirius ! Enfin, voilà, je suppose que tu es encore plus perdue qu'avant, et franchement, je ne t'en veux pas…J'ai du mal à me comprendre moi-même… ajouta-t-il avec un rire nerveux.

_Parce que je t'aime plus que tout._

Cette phrase, dite avec tellement de simplicité et d'évidence me fit frissonner. James m'aimait. Quelle sotte avais-je été de douter ainsi ! Presque en étais-je honteuse. Alors, un léger sourire amusé aux lèvres, le cœur déjà plus léger, je m'exclamai :

-James, calme-toi, et dis-moi clairement ce que tu veux.

Ce dernier m'adressa un sourire d'excuse, puis respira profondément et poursuivit :

-Lily, nous n'avons beau être ensemble que depuis peu, je t'aime depuis tant de temps déjà, et je sais que cet amour sera éternel, et tout autant réciproque. Alors…Alors je souhaite faire en sorte que cet amour immortel se fasse officiel, nous unissant au-delà que par de simples mots. Pour cela, ma belle Lily, fit-il en s'agenouillant au sol, ma main toujours dans la sienne, je te demande si tu acceptes de m'épouser, de faire de moi le mari qui te chérira toute sa vie, et qui te protègera et t'aimera comme il se le doit. Lily, veux-tu m'épouser ?

La bouche entrouverte, stupéfaite, je fixai James. James dont les yeux brillaient d'amour et d'hésitation. James qui voulait faire de moi sa femme. _Sa femme. _Oh, merlin !

J'eus un mouvement de recul, sonnée, lorsque je vis ses yeux se ternirent et la couleur de ses joues disparaitre. Comprenant qu'il avait mal interprété mon geste, je m'avançai promptement et posai une main sur sa joue, l'enjoignant à se relever. J'ouvris la bouche, et tentai pitoyablement de m'exprimer, en vain. Finalement, les yeux brillants, je me contentai d'hocher la tête précipitamment, toujours sous le choc.

Une expression ravit fleurit timidement sur le visage de James, alors qu'il me prenait dans ses bras, me faisant tournoyer en criant de joie avant de déposer fougueusement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Riant, je l'entourai de mes bras et, amoureusement, répondis à son baiser. Alors que James me serrait contre lui à m'en étouffer, respirant l'arôme de mes cheveux, je plongeai la tête dans son cou, toujours surprise.

_James m'avait demandé en mariage._

Lentement, sans que je ne m'en rende compte, des larmes dévalèrent mes joues, les sillonnant de joie, de surprise et de bonheur.

Dans quelques jours, je passerai mes examens.

Dans quelques jours, je serai diplômée.

Dans quelques jours, nous serons livrés à nous-mêmes, seuls face au danger de l'extérieur.

Mais, aujourd'hui, tout ceci m'importait peu. Puisqu'aujourd'hui, James voulait faire de moi sa femme.

**Note:**

Bon, oui, ces deux derniers chapitres étaient très guimauvesques. Mes excuses ^^

La suite n'est pas encore écrite, mais je ferais de mon mieux pour vous la poster à temps!

Merci d'avoir lu,

Ju'


End file.
